The Dark Times
by ZombieLord99
Summary: An old partner of the Dark Mage, Zeref, has returned for his payback. Will he help out Fairy Tail? Or will he return to Zeref's side? Contains many more genres then the normal two down below. I plan on making it on just about every type for every reader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it is kind of bad. All I have to say is review and give me some support!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Year X586, Time: 2:35 am**

** Location: Unknown**

'_Uhg, these weaklings can't even make me move from my spot. And Zeref is looking bored as well… guess I should end this to keep us both from going insane.'_

"**Death God Art: Soul Reap!" **A mysterious hooded figure called out a giant beam from his palm as everyone around him fell lifeless.

"Heh, stupid weaklings can't even dodge a simple attack such as that?" The hooded man said to himself. "Oy! Zeref! Where are we going?"

"To the King's Chamber, I have a few 'words' to speak with him." The man known as Zeref answered his companion.

Zeref was a young looking man with messy black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally large canines. He wears an open-collared black and tan robe with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, his torso. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

"Ah, okay now I remember. Thanks, also what are these 'words' you're going to say to the King?"

"You should know that, Daren."

Daren chuckled to himself. "Hehehehe, yeah, I knew, just wanted to make sure though. Let's get going!"

Daren has bright white-ish orange hair, black eyes, and a scar going down his right eye. He wears a long sleeved white button up shirt, a black un-zipped jacket, black baggy pants, and wears a golden torn cape held by a seal in the center of his chest area.

"Alright, calm down. He won't be going anywhere." Zeref told his partner.

After about five minutes of walking, they finally reached the King's quarters.

"Can you sense his soul in there, Daren?" Zeref asked.

"Sure can, his soul looks peaceful, seems he's asleep." Daren replied with a smirk.

Zeref opened the doors and walked over to the king. Zeref then pulled out a sharp blade and cut his own wrist.

"Daren, get the ceremony ready." The Dark mage ordered his partner.

"Uh-uh, I understand. Just wait a few minutes then it will be ready." Daren then took a knife as well and cut his own wrist.

Daren then proceeded to use his blood to draw a circle around the king's bed. After that he took Zeref's knife and poured some of the blood onto his hand, then wiped both hands together. Daren put his hands on the side of the king's head lifting him up.

"Rarg! Ah! What's going on here?! Who are you people and what are you trying to do?!" The King yelled in terror.

But before he could get an answer Daren's eyes turned blood red.

"**May my father give you the peace you deserve in the afterlife… Sacrificial Ceremony!" **The blood circle glowed a bright red color covering the entire room. After about thirty seconds the light faded away leaving a skeleton where the king used to be.

"Good job Daren, now all we need is one more sacrifice. A powerful one at that."

"Ahh, that was a good feast. Now where should we get that last sacrifice?" Daren said as he opened his eyes having them return to normal.

"Come here, I have an idea."

"Alrigh-" Daren was cut off by Zeref sticking a blade through Daren's chest. "Wha-What are you doing?! Weren't we supposed to be Gods of the new world?!"

"There will be no 'new world' in fact; there will be no world at all in a couple of centuries."

Both bodies started to glow a bright white making both of them disappear.

**Year X784, Time 5:54 pm**

** Location: Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hey, Lucy! What kind of job do you want to take?" A salmon haired boy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not really in need of money right now Natsu, but thanks for the offer anyways." The blonde known as Lucy answered.

"Oh… well still, I'm kind of bored seeing as there is nothing to do around here." Natsu said disappointed. "Oh! Let's go ask Erza to take us on an S-Class mission for a "learning" experience?"

"You do know if she found out you only wanted to do one because you were bored she'd kill you, right?" Lucy stated.

"What about me killing Natsu?" A Scarlet haired girl wearing armor walked up to the two.

"Oh n-n-nothing Erza…" Natsu said scratching his cheek nervously laughing. "Oh, by the way Erza, can you take us on an S-Class mission for a "learning" experience?"

"Hmm… I guess that wouldn't hurt anyone if it's just for a learning experience…"

'_She can't really have taken that excuse seriously…?' _Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yosh! Let's go pick one out!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

"No Natsu, I'll pick one out since you can't go to the second floor." Erza told Natsu.

Erza walked up to the second floor and started to browse some of the new S-Class missions available.

" Erza, what are you doing?" A small old man asked the re-quip mage.

"Oh, Master Makarov, I thought it would be okay to take Natsu and the others out on a small learning experience." Erza replied truthfully.

"No need for you to pick one out. You have a mission specifically asked for Team Natsu."

"Really? What is it then?" Erza asked.

"You are to go rid of an evil war lord controlling the north district of Era."

"Era?! Isn't that the place where the Magic Council is?" Erza asked gaining the attention of the rest of Team Natsu.

"What's going on Erza?" The salmon haired dragon slayer asked.

"Sit down my children; you have a mission, and a very dangerous one at that. But it can't go ignored or else the entire fate of Fiore will be at risk." Master explained with a serious expression.

"Your client is one of the Council men. They specifically asked for your team, and so it is your duty to make sure it gets accomplished." The small old man started. "First you will take a train all the way to Era, and then you'll meet up with the Council to discuss the plan of action. After that is settled you are to stay at an inn for a night, then get started on taking out the War Lord."

"Sounds good to me, Master. We leave tomorrow at noon, everyone get your bags ready. I'll go get Gray and Wendy." Erza ordered the rest of her team.

** The Next Day. 12:15 pm**

"Ugg, I… hate trains… so much…" Natsu spat out.

"Okay, now to tell Gray and Wendy out plan of action. First we're…" Erza explained everything to the both of them.

"So we're taking out a War Lord? Do we have any idea what he looks like?" Gray questioned Erza.

"No, but we will ask all unknown information to the council." The Re-Quip mage answered.

"Umm, Erza-san? Why did they specifically ask for us on an S-Class mission exactly?" Wendy asked a little confused.

"I don't know, but it does not matter since we cannot leave it unnoticed." Erza answered a little confused her-self.

**4 hours later**

"Yes! Finally we're here! Ha-ha!" Natsu yelled out.

"Okay, let's get headed to the Council, but first. Lucy, Gray, go to the hotel and check us in. When we get back we'll discuss everything further." Erza commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both yelled out.

**The Council's Meeting hall.**

"Hello, we're mages from Fairy Tail here at your request." The armor wearing teen stated.

"Ah, yes! Welcome! Please, take a seat and we will get discussing our plan." One of the men told them.

"So, first question. What is your name? I find it necessary to know our clients name just in case." Erza asked.

"Oh, yes. I am indeed sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Justin Walkner." The man known as Justin answered.

Justin was an average height man with gray hair, blue eyes, and wears small glasses. He wears a long red jacked with black edges, consisting of a bunch of medals. He wears a white cape held by a white button one both of his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Justin. Now, for further ado, what does this War Lord look like?" Erza asked.

"Hmm, all we got was his hair color and a little detail on his face. Well first, his hair is a white-ish orange color and he has a scar going down his right eye." The Council man answered.

"Alright, now where is he located exactly?"

"He is on top of the mountain where out headquarters is. I'm afraid he has a high-level security around that place."

"Hmm, so we're going to need to find a way to sneak in unnoticed. Do you have a map of the entire place and where all his guards are stationed?" Wendy asked.

"Guards? He has no guards. He has lacrima stationed everywhere to see when people come in, but no guards." He answered.

"No guards?! Then how is it so hard to get the guy?!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down Natsu. But yes, how come it's so hard to get to him?" Erza asked.

"We don't know. Everyone we send in doesn't come back. We have even sent a few mages to take care of the problem but they haven't returned either…" Walkner said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Alright, then we will discuss this further with the rest of our team. Thank you for the information." Erza bowed with Wendy.

"Please, get rid of him! Save Fiore from his wrath!" The man pleaded.

"Trust us old man, we'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" Natsu yelled full of confidence.

**The Hotel**

"Hey, so what's the plan?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Well, he has lacrima station everywhere around the mountain so we need to find a way in if we are to catch him by surprise."

"I say we just barge in and beat him up." Natsu stated his own opinion.

"No flame-brain. If he's as strong as they say then we can't just walk in right in there." Gray argued with Natsu.

"What'd you call me stripper?"

"You heard me, hot-head."

"Bring it o-" Natsu was cut off by Erza slamming both heads on the floor.

"Now, time to discuss our plan of action."

** End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my awesome readers! Here is the second chapter of**_** The Dark Times**_**. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Year X784, time: 10:00 pm**

**Location: Era, Hotel Genthal**

"Now, let's start planning on what we're going to do." Erza told the rest of Team Natsu. "First, we're going to scout the area, see if there is any way in there without being detected. If there is no way in, we'll have to have Lucy summon Virgo to dig under the mountain and up to the main building. After that we will split up into two teams: Wendy, Gray, and Natsu. You're a team. While Lucy, Happy, and I are a team.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Then we are to report if we find where he is located. To report we will return to our entrance after fifteen minutes of looking."

"Question!" The Salmon haired teen raised his hand

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can I switch this frozen stripper for Happy?"

"What'd you call me, pinky?!"

"Calm down the both of you! And no, Natsu. Now back to the plan…" Erza started again. "Once we find him, we'll have one of us create a diversion somewhere to lead him to their location, once he reaches the location the rest of us will ambush him. Now, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Erza finished.

**Time: 8:00 am**

**Location: Mountain under Council HQ**

"Why did we have to wake up so early…?" A groggy Natsu asked.

"Stop complaining Natsu. It's either you sleep in and have Fiore get controlled by some mad-man or we save it. Which one is it?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Ugg… I hate you Lucy…"

"Good. Now we wait here for Erza and the others so sit and rest." Lucy told Natsu.  
"Hey! I see them, doesn't look like they found a way in though…" Natsu pointed out.

"Okay, we didn't find any way in that doesn't have lacrimas, so let's go walk a little that way then we can have Lucy summon Virgo to dig us there." Erza told everyone.

Team Natsu walked for about a minute then stopped. Lucy then proceeded to pull out one of her Zodiac Keys and summoned Virgo.

"What can I help you with, Princess?" A pink haired maid wearing broken chains asked Lucy.

"Do you see that mountain over there Virgo? I need you to dig us under it and get us on top of it to that building please." The blonde celestial mage ordered.

"Yes, Princess."

Underneath Virgo a magic circle popped up and she started to dig a hole to their needed location.

After two minutes of digging they popped out in the Council's HQ.

"Good Job Virgo! You may now go back." Lucy said happily.

"Anytime, princess." Virgo then disappeared.

"Okay, Lucy, Happy, come on we'll take the left path, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy you take the right." Commanded the red-head.

**Erza's Group**

"Umm, Erza, where exactly do you think he would be?" The blue exceed asked.

"I think he would be at the main room where the Council resolved some of their issues." Erza answered.

They walked into a large room with a large desk where the Council used to sit. It was all torn up with broken chairs, tables, and even a couple walls.

"Looks like they fought pretty hard in here. Or this guy's destructive power is about that of Natsu's…" Lucy pointed out.

"Indeed, wait… He isn't in here? Then where would he be…?" Erza question herself.

**Natsu's Group**

"Natsu-san, where are you taking us exactly…?" The air dragon slayer asked her friend.

"Well if I were the enemy, I'd be making breakfast right now." Natsu answered.

"You're an idiot you know?" The Ice-mage told Natsu.

"It's the truth though! You have to be a monster that doesn't need food not to be hungry right now." Natsu answered.

They then walked into the kitchen where they heard a pan fall.

"*sigh* Crap, dropped my eggs." A male voice said.

"Ha-ha! I told you!" Natsu whispered.

"Okay… seems you were right this once." Gray sweat dropped.

"Okay, let's go inform Erza-san." Wendy said.

"No time. It looks like he is about to come out. Wendy you go on ahead to inform her, me and Gray will follow him to see where he is going." Natsu ordered.

Wendy then ran off to find Erza and the others.

"Hide!" Gray pulled Natsu behind a bunch of crates.

"Hmm… come out you two! You can't hide from me!" The man said.

"What?! How did you know we were here?!" Natsu asked as he jumped out from behind the boxes.

"Does it matter? Information is useless to the dead." The man said as he smiled. "But first, let me eat my eggs. As you said before, 'You have to be a monster not to be hungry right now.'"

"… How did you hear me?! Who the heck are you anyways?" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Eh, guess I could tell you at least that." The man said with a mouthful. "My name is Daren, son of the Death God Kenelm. I use God Slayer magic, unlike you Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon. I use three types of magic. First, of course, God Slayer Magic, Second, Necromancy, and third, Re-Quip. I am not as good at it as your Titania, but I don't need to be since I only use one weapon. Allow me to show you young mages."

As soon as he said that a giant black handled two handed axe came out. The axe's blade was silver and black with three holes on both the left and right blade, it also had a sharp end on top of the handle. But the surprising thing was he was holding it with only one hand.

"This is a gift my father gave to me a few hundred years ago, that is before I killed him." Daren said with an evil smirk.

As soon as Natsu heard that he killed his own father, he was seething with rage.

"You… You killed your own father?! He was your family was he not?! How could you!" Natsu yelled as he ran forward. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Natsu's hand caught on fire as he jumped in the air readying to attack. He dived down aiming for the God Slayers gut but was pushed back before he could get close.

"Oh yeah, I also forgot to tell you. I can use a little bit of telekinesis as well. It's not super good where I can block heavy attacks, but it worked with that." The orange haired man smirked and walked towards Natsu.

"Natsu! Get ready." Gray told the fire dragon slayer.

"**Ice Make: Hammer!**" Gray made a hammer made out of ice then ran towards his opponent. He swung the hammer from above hoping to hit him but only met air. He turned around looking for him but he was already in front of Natsu.

"Wha-What… was that?" Gray asked confused.

Daren started to pick up Natsu by his neck, choking him.

"Ah… l-let go-o of me… before I-I get really angry…" Natsu spat out.

"You think I'm afraid of a weak mage like you. You need two hundred more years in order to beat me." The God Slayer then began to laugh.

A sword flew right past his face making him stop laughing. His face turned to the right and he saw a scarlet haired girl wearing a silver armor. The armor was quiet flashy, it consists of a small breastplate with feather-like covering it. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sporting feather-shaped plates at the edges. It has a long skirt, covered by silver metal, and she wears metal boots with metal wings underneath it. She has a tiara sporting silver metal wings attached. On her back she has two large metal wings allowing her to fly.

"Humph, I see Titania is already here. Hello! And Good-bye…" He said as his face turned serious and threw the sword back only for it to dissipate. Natsu then took this opening and attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shot out fire from his mouth covering the God Slayer in fire. He jumped out of it and landed in front of Erza.

"That wouldn't have happened if you kept your little toys to yourself, Titania. Next time I get ahold of your friend, don't interfere." He said as he swung his axe from below to hit Erza. She jumped back just in time.

"Don't tell me to just sit back and watch my friends die!" She yelled. "**Circle Sword! Dance my Blades!**" She then summoned multiple blades spinning them in a circle and sending them at Daren.

"To easy…" Daren put up his palm. "**Death God Art: Death Beam!"** Daren shot out a black-red beam blowing up all the swords coming near him. Out of nowhere a cow in a speedo came out and tried to hit him with his two handed axe.

"What the heck are you?! You look like a stupid perverted cow." Daren said a little freaked out of how that thing got here.

"You're right about that, but he is still the strongest celestial spirit, Taurus!" Lucy explained.

Taurus swung his axe down only to be deflected with Daren's axe.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I couldn't protect your nice boobs!" Taurus said with tears in his eyes.

"That… was disturbing…" Daren said sweat dropping. "Now… where was I? Oh yes, killing Titania. **Death God Art: Soul Reap!**"

Dustin shot another beam at Erza.

"You think the same thing will work on me twice?" Erza then threw one of her swords at the beam only for the beam to go right through it. "What? My blade went right through it…" When the beam was about to hit her Natsu pushed her out of the way and yelled, "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The two Slayer's magic combined making a huge explosion.

"Ha-ha! As I expected! Only my magic can stop that one." Natsu said as he ran towards Daren readying his fist to strike.

"**Ice Make: Wall!**" An ice wall came up and blocks Daren from moving back.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu punched Daren in the stomach making him fly through the ice wall and smashing into another room.

"Ouch… that kinda hurt kiddo. But it's my turn. **Death God's Enlightenment!**" Daren put both hands out in from of him and shot out multiple strong blasts shooting towards the center of the room. As soon as the dust cleared it showed five pale people. They were all bald, white eyes, almost blue faces, and were wearing brown rags. They were all mumbling something in an ancient language while drooling looking at the members of Team Natsu.

"Meet my little minions. They do whatever I tell them to do, and right now, I'm telling them to spill your organs and devour your souls." Daren smirked. "Now, go! Pick the one of your choosing and devour them till there is nothing left! Hahahahahahaha!"

The five undead people charged at everyone in Team Natsu.

"And as for the cat… I'll give you a dog." Daren then summoned a dog with wings. "Sick 'em boy."

**End of Chapter Two**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my awesome readers! Here is Chapter Three of ****_The Dark Days! _****I will post as many chapters a week as I can, but sometimes I will just post around 2 chapters every week at least. Anyways enjoy and review!**

"Man, you guys can't even take on a few of my undead minions… how will you ever be able to defeat me?! Hahahahahahaha!"

_'Seems this time will be a failure as well. If I can't find eligible mages then how am I supposed to get my revenge and keep my promise?' _The Death god pondered.

"Hmph, you think we're having trouble with these guys? **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled out and punched the undead enemy with his flaming fist.

The body fell to the floor only to get back up like nothing happened.

"How many times will you keep getting up?" The pink-haired mage asked in annoyance.

"They are already dead, so you will need to immobilize them!" Erza yelled out towards Natsu then proceeded to re-quip to a long sword and swiped at the pale man's legs only for it to jump out and push her back with his legs. "**Re-Quip!**" The Knight Mage re-quipped into her purgatory armor. She then swung her giant mace towards the undead's legs which once again met only air. "These things are only a nuisance!"

"**Ice Make: Lance**" Six ice lances shot out from the ground aiming for the man's chest but the man side-stepped out of the way just in time. "Tch, I agree with Erza, these things are getting pretty annoying. **Ice Make: Hammer!**" With that, Gray swung his hammer down upon his opponent, succeeding in his task crushing his opponent flat as a pancake. "Alright, got mine guys, I'll go on ahead and stall Daren long enough to weaken him a bit." Gray ran towards his new found opponent.

During that time Natsu and Erza had finished off their enemies as well, so they joined up with Gray to fight the God Slayer.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" The blue-haired dragon slayer blew a strong gust of wind towards the undead man knocking him off the ground, Wendy then jumped in the air and yelled out "**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" And hit his abdomen causing the man to fall defeated. "I'm done too! Allow me assist you! **Arms!**" Natsu, Gray, and Erza felt their strength increase by a huge amount making their offensive attacks wield more power.

"Alright! Thanks Wendy!" Natsu thanked Wendy and used **Fire Dragon's Claw **on Daren, while Gray used **Ice Make: Bazooka **and launched two ice missiles at him, and Erza changed into her Heavenly Wheel armor and used **Sword Circle** and launched around fifteen swords in his direction.

But Daren caught Natsu's legs and used him as a shield to block the missiles launched from Gray, then threw Natsu to the side so he could block all the swords with his axe. "Is this all you got? I think I could do this in my sleep." The God-Slayer smirked and rand towards Gray and swung his axe in an upwards motion cutting a shallow cut in his chest. He then ran towards Wendy to get rid of their enhanced power to make it easier to defeat them but was blocked off by Erza who was a millimeter away from cutting off his head, had he not jumped back. "Hmph, that almost got me. You'll pay for that! **Death God's Mighty Judgment!**" A large circle black beam about 15 meters in length came crashing through the floor hitting Erza in the process.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled while bringing up his hands around his mouth. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Death God's Roar!**" The Fire blast met a black beam easily twice its size and ran through it like wet paper hitting Natsu launching him back into a wall.

"**The Gate of the Lion I open Thee: Leo!**" Lucy summoned Loke. "What can I do for you today Lucy?" Loke asks in a polite tone. "Go stall that orange-haired guy over there while I bring Natsu and Erza to Wendy." Lucy orders Loke. "Anything for you, Lucy." With that Loke runs off to fight Daren.

"**Regulus Beam!**" Loke shot a beam from his rings aiming for Daren's chest but met only air. "So, the girl has you Loke." Loke's eyes widened at hearing the voice. "Yo-you…. You're supposed to be dead…" Loke said as he turned around slowly, but as soon as he turned around got uppercutted and flew through a few levels. "How are alive?! Tell me! Zeref killed you more than two hundred years ago and yet… yet here you are!" Loke asked in panic.

"Hmm… how? I know, but I will not tell you. Not yet at least. **Death God Art: Death Beam!**" Loke barely managed to dodge and attack with his **Regulus Impact. **Daren had no time to dodge so he put his hands in an 'X' motion to block. "Arg!" Daren was launched through the wall and started falling to the ground… or so Loke thought as he got kicked in the back flying out himself.

"If it wasn't for my high speed magic I would be flat as a pancake out there. And I expected better than the leader of the Zodiac keys, shame… Now, time to get rid of that blue haired girl down there." And with that, Daren jumps down landing right in front of Gray who was surprised by the sudden appearance. But before he could register the thought he was smacked down to the ground leaving a crater where his body lay. Daren then walked calmly over to Wendy.

"Girl, hand them over, they don't deserve to be healed. They'll just die either way, and if you do, I promise a painless death." Daren said with a menacing glare that promised pain if she did not comply.

"N-N-No way! I-I have to help my f-friends!" Wendy said while visibly shaking. "Hmph, fine, but I warned you. **Death God Art: Soul Reap!**" A beam made its way to Wendy but met nothing but air. "Huh? Does she have high speed magic as well?" Daren asked no one in particular. "No, but with my flight armor I can easily dodge things as petty as those." The scarlet haired knight wearing a very revealing armor said while putting down Wendy and an unconscious Natsu. "What's up with you and revealing armor? I mean, it's not even armor if it doesn't protect you, in fact it looks like you're getting for a strip show. If I were you I'd-" Daren never got to finish for a small tiger-tooth like dagger flew right past his face. "Hey, don't you know it's only polite to let people finish their sentences? Pathetic whelp, soon you shall know a God's wrath." The God-Slayer's magic started building up to where it was visible. He was covered in a black cloak of magic and it kept increasing by the second. To say Erza was shocked by how much power he held would be an understatement. For once, the mighty Titania was scared, she was shaking like she was in the middle of an Earth Quake, but held her ground. She charged at him without a second thought but even in her flight armor she was not fast enough to avoid the oncoming fist that collided with her chest.

"You're scared. I can smell it, and see it in your soul." Daren stepped back from his spot. And Erza fell to the ground in pain. "You and your friends have shown me enough, I will ask you of a favor and I hope you accept. I, Daren Kenelm, Son of the Death God Kenelm, ask for you and your team's assistance in killing the Dark Mage, Zeref, and the Dragon King, Acnologia, to rid this world of its most pure evil to walk the Earth. But before anything else…" Daren walked over to Natsu and touched his forehead with his bare palm, then with a flash of light, Natsu sprung up awake.

"What the… What just happened?" Natsu asked confused, then stared up at Daren, who was standing like a giant over him. Natsu stood up ready to attack, but Daren simply walked away and did the same thing he did to Natsu to everyone else.

"Don't worry, I just healed all of your major wounds. Now, as I said before, I would like your teams, and guild's, help in defeating the Dark Mage, Zeref, and the Dragon King, Acnologia."

"What?! Why should we help you?!" The Ice-mage asked in fury.

"For once I agree with Ice Queen over there!" Natsu yelled in agreement.

"Because, two hundred years ago I was working with Zeref. We went around many Nations making chaos, and using important figures with a lot of magical power for a ceremony. That ceremony added to the user's life by giving him or her the remaining life span of the person we killed using the ritual. But it not only gave you their life, but their magical power as well. Which is why I have such a large amount. But, when we only needed one more for the ritual to finally be completed, Zeref, ended up killing me in the exact place I killed the king of Fiore in. So, I was betrayed by Zeref."

"Then… how are you alive?" Wendy asked confused. After that question Daren gave her a sympathetic look.

"I was resurrected on July 7th, 777. The day the Dragons disappeared. It turns out all the Dragons who had a human child were summoned to my grave place. The mage that resurrected me used his own soul… along with all the dragon's to revive me." Daren turned around not wanting to face the Dragon slayers.

"Y-Y-you mean… Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine died to resurrect you?!" Natsu yelled with a few tears coming down his face. Wendy fell down and cried like she never had before.

"Yes, but there is good news. After we defeat Zeref and Acnologia, I will tell one of you to stab me through the chest, and once you do that, I will cast a spell to return all the souls I absorbed that day back to the original bodies. Meaning they will return after then." Daren explained.

"But why did all the Dragons with a human child go there?" Erza asked him.

"Because, I need a dragon slayer to slay Acnologia with me, so they came in order for the children to grow powerful on their own. Believe me; if I could choose between me and all of them, I'd go back to rotting in a hole. But I am the only person who knows Zeref's weaknesses."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go fight them so we can get our parents back!" Natsu screamed in anticipation.

"Calm down. You are nowhere near their level. I will train all the Dragon Slayers at your guild to defeat Acnologia, while I select a few people to train to defeat Zeref with me. But… just in case you think that the blood here was because I killed the Council. You're wrong. This is all my own blood and the council agreed to my reasoning. So we were in this together, and you still get your reward. Also, this is going to be a pain to explain to your master… ugg. Well, let's get a move on, the faster we get there the faster we kill Zeref." With that everyone walked out, got their reward, and headed to the guild.

**A/N So yeah… Daren's a good guy now, it's only logical since he got stabbed by Zeref. And I thought that Daren and the Dragon's disappearance should be connected so after some thought, I went with that. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I am stopping this story, but I am going to re-write because so far… it's not going as I wanted it to so I will re-write it and probably one chapter a week once I start it over. See ya!**


End file.
